


The Way We Were

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Holding Hands, Mild Sexual Content, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Bucky returns home during one of your naps





	The Way We Were

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time delving into some Bucky fic... which is weird because I love him and all, lol. This is based off a tumblr post I saw a few days back. Hope you enjoy :)

Your eyes flutter slightly. You want to shift, to roll over to your side but a mass on top of you keeps you pinned to your mattress. You take a breath as your brain tries to get you to rejoin the living. Your eyes stay closed but your arms wrap instantly around the body on top of you. He didn’t even take off his tactical uniform. A smile spreads on your lips at the thought of him drudging his heavy body up the six flights of stairs because the elevator is still broken, busting through the front door that sticks a little and just falling on top of you out of sheer exhaustion. His knives are still strapped to his legs. You laugh and wrap your legs around his waist. Your hands move up his back and slide into his long hair that is no doubt full of dirt and maybe even a little bit of blood. You don’t care though. You’re just glad he’s home in one piece.

 

You roll your head to your left and crack open your dark brown eyes. The sun glints off of his metal arm, causing you to squint a little. Your hands, having a mind of their own, slide up the length of his outstretched arms that cocoon your head of messy, curly hair. You push your hand underneath his, lacing your fingers with the his metal ones for a second, before you bring it to the side of your face. You nuzzle into his hand, kissing his palm, before placing it back on your skin. He’s still a little self conscious about it, even after all of this time. Every time Shuri gifts him a new and improved arm, it takes him awhile to just… be at peace with it. You love it. Now, anyway. You’ll lay on his chest as he reads, your bare chest to his bare chest, and run your fingers up and down the vibranium infused appendix. It stays cool to the touch and Shuri has managed to make it so sensitive that Bucky can  _ feel  _ your fingers skimming along it.

 

You remember the day you met. How scared you were of him. Captain Rogers was there, the Black Panther, Falcon, all protecting you and your colleagues as terror reigned out on the streets. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of the The Winter Soldier. How menacing he was underneath the half mask that covered his mouth, his hair falling in his face, his eyes piercing as he stomped back and forth at the entrance of the bank, assault rifle in hand. He told the Captain that he’d keep you all safe, and that’s exactly what he did. He protected you all, for hours, disappearing out onto the sidewalk to punch and kick his way through a wave of attacks. But he always made his way back into the bank. He kept you safe.

 

When it was all over, he held out his hand to each one of you to help you to your feet as the Captain and Falcon escorted you all to the medical personnel. He reached for you, but you stayed huddled behind the counter, your knees to your chest, your eyes leaking. You remember the way his fingers glinted in the sunlight. How much damage they could do; how much damage they’ve  _ done _ . You sat there, stuck in your fear, as he reached for you. He drew back slightly, humbled by your fear of him. He had a long way to go to repair his damaged image. He removed his mask, sat down his weapon and reached for you again. It was the soldier in him that wouldn’t leave you behind, but it was the man in him that didn’t want you to fear him.

 

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

 

The softness of his voice took you by surprise. You locked your dark brown eyes with his blue ones and the sincerity in them. Your hand trembled, but you reached up to him. Months passed and somehow, you kept running into him. At the bodega, getting coffee, in the park. Suddenly, you couldn’t get away from the Winter Soldier. Brooklyn was to small for the two of you. He recognized you each time, bowing his head to you before moving on his way. It was autumn before he finally sat next to you in the park and offered one word, “Bucky.”

 

You smiled nervously and let your eyes fall back to your knees before you returned, “Brie.”

 

It was a whirlwind after that. You saw him everyday for a month. You couldn’t keep your hands off of him for a minute longer. You were never one to make the first move but the heat between the two of you was undeniable. Your mother’s words rang in your head,  _ a good girl keeps her feet on the floor _ ; and that’s where they had remained, for a whole month, squarely on the ground. But not anymore. You bit his lip as he pressed you up against the wall of his apartment, his hard body pressing into yours as he grunted into your mouth. Your hands pulled at his hem of his shirt, working it up his body and over his head. He lifted your feet from the ground and pushed you up the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist as he undid the buttons of your sundress.

 

Your eyes fell shut once more as your hands roamed along his shoulders until... Your eyes shot open as your fingers fell onto the cool metal. Your body tensed with fear. He felt it immediately. You snatched your hand back. He pulled his mouth from your hot skin and peered up into your wide eyes; questioning. Searching. He glanced away slowly and let you down gently, backing away from you when he didn’t receive the answer he searched for. You don’t know why you were reacting to him this way. He wasn’t to be scared of anymore, but for whatever reason, feeling his arm, the metal, sucked you right back into reality and away from the high you were riding.

 

“I can take you home.” He whispered.

 

You didn’t want to go home. You didn’t. You wanted him. He reached for his shirt and you reached out too, to stop him. Your feet pulled you toward him, your heart racing, your stomach in your throat as you moved in front of him. He was just as nervous as you now. He watched as you reached for his hand and pulled it through the air. You turned and backed into him, his chest flat to your back as you wrapped his arm around your waist. The two of your stood there, for how long, you’re really not sure. You just needed to get used to it. You ran your hands along the smooth hardware, just feeling it. Memorizing it. Taking away the death and despair it had caused. He dipped his mouth to your shoulder, peppering kisses along your soft brown skin as your dressed slipped away from your upper half. You pushed his hand up to your breasts and let him squeeze you, fondle you, as you dropped your head to his shoulder. He was so gentle.

 

He fucked you like he knew you. Deep and slow and rough; just how you liked it. Without even having to guide him or suggest or tell him. Round after round, until the sun crept in through the curtains, he  _ fucked  _ you. You fell in love with his arm after that. The way his digits felt on your skin, how he could  _ feel  _ every inch of you with them. How thick they were when he slid them inside of you. How, on a whim, his grip could go from holding a baby duck to vice. How he could pin you to the mattress no matter how hard you fought back. How he could  _ control  _ it.  You never left his apartment after that night. Two years and counting. He couldn’t get rid of you if he tried. You let your fingers skim down his arm again and tighten your grip around his sleeping form. Your other hand falls to the nape of his nape, your fingers playing with the ends of his hair. He shifts, rolling his head in your bosom until he’s facing the window. You kiss the top of his head, “G’morning Soldat.”

 

You feel him smile. He kisses your chin. You wrap your arm around his once more, gliding your fingers up the length to lace your fingers with his metal digits once more.You close your eyes again.


End file.
